The Torturer
The Torturer is a mysterious and powerful individual who was affiliated with the Ben Rozak Billboard Company before the onset of the Angriest Planet Ever. He is notorious for torturing people, branding pictures of David Leland's laughing face on to his victims, having knowledge of the Angriest Planet Ever, and spraying Old Man Puke, among other things. After the Battle of The Angriest, The Torturer was consumed by The Lighter Guy to parts unknown. The Branding of Anthony Paturzo "Hey, what is going on? '' I am going to brand Anthony Paturzo's face with a picture of David Leland's face. '' Why? '' ''I'll show you why." -Count Dooku and The Torturer The Torturer was first seen with one of his machines in a public park, about to brand Anthony Paturzo's face with a picture of David Leland's face. He was approached by Count Dooku and Shag, who questioned him. The Torturer appeared happy that he was going to brand Anthony Paturzo's face, and that Count Dooku and Shag were interested to see why. The Torturer then set up his projector and screen, and showed them why. He played a clip which explains that David Leland is the Angriest Planet Ever, and that the entire planet is populated with Sabertooth Tigers. He then proceeded to brand Anthony Paturzo's face with a picture of David Leland's face. The Branding of Mrs. Shire-Swift "Please brand a picture of David Leland's laughing face onto Mrs. Shire-Swift's face." -The Torturer, to the Operating Machine The Infiltration of Mr. Pacelli's Classroom "I am going to spray Old Man Puke in this room." -The Torturer Showdown in Billboard City and the arrival of the Angriest Planet Ever "Ben Rozak, should we kill them now? Or wait? Wait, Wait." -The Torturer and Ben Rozak Fall of The Ben Rozak Billboard Company At the climax of the Showdown in Billboard City, The Angriest Planet Ever assaulted the planet on a mass scale, destroying most of Billboard city, killing Ben Rozak and drastically altering the power structures in Billboard City. Upon the defeat of Ben Rozak, The Torturer began operating on his own agenda free of Ben Rozak's co-rule. The Torturer's assistants immediately began seeking individuals out for branding, including The Super Mikey Digiosa Guy and The Nick Mancini Substitute. The Torturer's run in with Alex Shostec and Mon. The Torturer, continuing his agenda of free-willed torture, rode amongst the Ruins of Billboard City. Upon viewing two men standing in his way, The Torturer expressed his newfound power, threatening Mon and Alex Shostec with severe branding. The Torturer sent Igor after them. Alex Shostec was able to escape The Torturer's pursuit, but Mon was hit by The Railroads. Upon Mon's capture, The Torturer sought to viciously brand Mon, until The Ultimate Doctor intervened. Siege of The Torturer's HQ The Torturer nearly got his hands on The Ultimate Doctor, until The Torturer's officer intervened, announcing that his residence was under siege by The Guild of Amplifiers, accompanied by their new allies, Siege equipment. Fobelisk Six assailed The Torturer with threats regarding the ensuing bombardment, until Famous GTA V Modder Paul Matondi intervened. A tornado came to rescue The Torturer, where The Torturer was transported to Ben Rozak's former HQ, where he called his friend, Six. The Torturer's friend Six and his captive's torture Upon calling his friend Six, the Torturer learned of a few captives he had taken at Bellingham House of Pizza, The Brush, The Mapper and The Anthony Sawtelle Banjo. When Six brought these men to The Torturer, they suffered serious branding. When The Torturer returned to them for their second day of torture, Dario's hacking and doctoring the footage became explicitly known to The Torturer. Rivalry with Unidas Uno The Torturer, seeking to take advantage of his newfound autonomy, sought to act on his insidious agenda, specifically against Dario for hacking the footage. Unidas Uno came to his rescue upon hearing of The Torturer's arrival. This is when The Lighter Guy struck, consuming Unidas Uno to parts unknown. Following this incident, a large bounty was placed on Coach Weldon and Chaz' Dad for capturing an Elm. The Torturer's grand plan and escape to The Angriest Planet Ever. Following this incident, the Torturer went absolutely batshit insane. Appearances * EPISODE V: NO INFORMATION * EPISODE VI: THE CHAOTIC END * PACELLI * EPISODE VII: DRAGONFLY * EPISODE VIII: WELCOME TO WACHUSETT (cameo) * EPISODE IX: SHOWDOWN IN BILLBOARD CITY * MATHO VS. NASSIF * EPISODE X: CHAOS